feelings over time
by a. cameron-brown
Summary: my story on what could happen if Brooke and Sam were left alone well sort of femslash. don't read if don't like.
1. meetings

disclamier: i don't own popular or it's characters.

Set just after their parents start dating and moved in together. Soon to be step-sisters that hate each other or to be believed anyway. For this Sam has dated George and Brooke is with Josh again. This is my take on what could happen if they actually talked to each other with peers interfering.

* * *

"Hey Brooke." Sam knocked timidly before entering her soon to be step-sisters room. Finding her alone she relaxed a little. "Um, can we meet up later at the place. I kinda' need to talk to you." Brooke took a moment before answering noticing Sam's demeanor.

"I have a date with Josh." She was saddened by the look that appeared immediately on Sam's face after her response.

"Oh ok." Sam whispered quietly as she turned for the door.

"But I could cancel it." Brooke blurted out stopping Sam's progress for the door. Sam turned and stared questioning at Brooke. She had never cancelled a date with Josh before. Not once in the two months they had been meeting in secret. "I need to talk too." Brooke shrugged deflecting the question in Sam's eyes that she didn't have a real answer for.

"Um ok same spot as always." Sam called back as she left the room quickly.

* * *

Brooke's POV sort of like her reflections while driving to the motel

Dinner that evening was awkward as usual with me and Sam continuing the bitter teen rivalry act. But tonight I couldn't keep my eyes from watching Sam. Her feelings for Sam has been changing since their engine trouble incident just over 2 months ago. They had talked a lot during their hours stuck and had enjoyed it so much that they started meeting weekly at a motel just out of town so their parents didn't find out. For their parents and friends they hated each other but privately behind closed doors they were closer then either thought they would be. The fact that Sam was nervously glancing at her didn't ease Brooke's tension or make the meal end soon enough. Once finished both girls excused themselves quickly to get ready for their meeting.

* * *

Sam would drive her car about 3 blocks after telling her parents she was going to a friends and then Brooke would pick her up after giving a similar story and drive them to the motel. They started driving together when Brooke joked about what Lilly would say about the environment 'cause they were using two cars to go to the same place. The drive was always silent but never awkward. When they arrived Brooke would drop Sam off at the office and park the car out of sight and then meet her at their usual room. Sitting down across from Sam she looked at her expectantly only to have Sam clear her throat and look away.

"Um I asked you here because I have been questioning myself."

"Are you saying your…" Brooke started gently after seeing Sam's lost look.

"I don't know. I've been having these thoughts and feelings about girls that I never felt about guys ever. Not even with George." Sam sighed. "I think I need time to figure it out but I sort of wanted you to know first and also just needed someone to talk to." Brooke nodded and moved closer to Sam putting her hand on her leg and gently squeezed.

"That's ok whatever you need I am here." Sam smiled.

"Yeah I know. So what did you need to talk about."

"Oh yeah um mine is just that I'm doubting my feelings for Josh. I'm just not sure if we should be giving it another try."

"But I thought you guys got back together 'cause your feelings for each other were so strong." Sam voiced the question of confusion that had been bugging Brooke also.

"I know but lately he just annoys me more and I get distracted while with him." Sam smiled at Brooke's nervous tone.

"Hey don't worry it's normal to be preoccupied sometimes." They spent the next couple of hours just chatting about easy topics before returning home and to their own rooms as naturally as the buzzing in their heads would allow.


	2. explaining

Ok finally the next chapter has been written I have a couple more chapters on paper just got to find the time to put the on to computer. Happy reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

_**Next day**_

"Brooke" Mike yelled up the stairs, "Can you come down here please?"

"You too Sam." Jane yelled after Mike had moved from the base of the stairs.

"What is this?" Mike asked handing Brooke a sheet of paper.

"Um a credit card statement." Brooke stated matter-of-factly while glancing at Sam for her reaction.

"I know that! I was meaning the motel charges on it." Mike all but yells trying to remain somewhat calm.

"For the same motel I found a recept for in Sam's pocket for the third time." Jane added. Sam looked helplessly at Brooke her plan to act shocked and run wasn't going to work.

"Dude you really should empty your pockets more often," Brooke joked only to receive a glare from the other people in the room. Jane cleared her throat before looking softly at the two nervous girls.

"Now we know you girls have gotten civil but what is going on here?" Both parents looked at their girls expectantly. Sam spoke up first after the two shared a look.

"Its nothing Mum we're just meeting as friends to talk with no outside pressure on how we're suppose to be." Sam explained quickly.

"And you couldn't do that here?" Mike asked confused.

"No we didn't want you two to know." Brooke answered firmly.

"Ok you two can go and get ready for school now." Mike ordered deciding to leave it at that. The pair rose quickly and left the room not looking at the other the whole time. Still confused the parents looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders unsure of what to make of the situation but they would be keeping a closer eye on the pair.

* * *

_**School - Brooke:**_

"I heard you cancelled a date with Josh last night. Why?" Nicole ambushed Brooke at her locker.

"I just didn't feel like going out with him last night." Brooke answered in an unfazed tone.

"Well I have a source that swears you went to a motel with Spam. Has that tight living situation gotten you hot for your roomie." Nicole wiggled her eyes suggestively.

"What? NO! And who the hell are you all Louis Lane with her source. Get a life." Brooke snapped before stalking off. Ignoring any parting remark Nicole threw at her retreating back.

_**Sam:**_

_"What is going on between you and Brooke?" Harrison demanded as he, Carmen and Lilly surrounded Sam at her locker._

_"What are you talking about Harrison." Sam demanded glaring at him._

_"You went to a motel with her last night." Carmen explained calmly._

_"Harrison followed you." Lilly added. "Are you two sleeping together._

_"What? NO! We just talked."_

_"And you couldn't come to me? Any of us at all? Lilly asked letting the hurt cover her voice. When Sam shook her head they all glared at her._

_"Yeah well that stops now. You don't talk to her or see her unless forced to or unavoidable. Is that clear." Harrison demanded getting in Sam's face._

_"Yeah whatever." Sam snapped before slamming her locker shut and walking away._

* * *

_Because of their friends and parents they spend the next two weeks avoiding each other and just feeling miserable. These feelings of sadness and loss started to prod questions in each girl._


	3. answers

_**Sorry for the late update I hate writing on computers 'cause I can never find the time.**_

_**Once again I own nothing but the ideas. Enjoy. **_

_**Because of their friends and parents they spend the next two weeks avoiding each other and just feeling miserable. These feelings of sadness and loss started to prod questions in each girl. **_

**Another couple of weeks and those questioned had answers. The girls just had to find the courage to tell the other.**

_**Sam's p.o.v. **_

_I really need to talk to Brooke. It sucks that we aren't talking. I miss her. A lot. It's weird I can't keep my mind of her. Thoughts of what she would say in situations, being next to her, sharing my bed with her. Shit there goes the tingly feeling again. Its strange it only happens when I think of Brooke or when I'm near her and she smiles at me. Oh shit I think I do. Crap. I should just go talk to her. But I can't it's Brooke. I can't tell her I have feeling for her she would kill me._

As Sam was coming to her shocking revelation Brooke was next door coming to the same realization.

_**Brooke's p.o.v.**_

_I wonder what Sammie is doing. What? No I don't._ Brooke scolded herself_. This is ridiculous. Nicole was right I have to stop talking to Sam. But she's so funny and smart and when she smiles its just wow. I just feel the need to be looking at her watching those perfect lips move. _Brookes eyes go wide._ OMG I like Sam and not just in a friend or step-sister way either. I like like her. OMG who even says that. I have to talk to her. _

_Brooke got up of her bed and walked to Sam's room knocking softly on the door. She stood waiting for an answer willing the butterflies to disappear. When she entered the room she found Sam face down on her bed mumbling_

"_Um Sam can we talk?" Brooke asked softly while stepping further into the room._

"_Oh hey Brooke. Um yeah sure." Sam smiled while moving so Brooke could sit down. "I have to talk too."_

"_Wow déjà vu." Brooke muttered causing Sam to look up sharply before shrugging. "Anyway. I'm not sure how to start but I know that I want you to know that I missed you a lot." Brooke looked at a spot just past Sam scared to see her reaction. Sam took her hand in her own._

"_Yeah me too. I sort of realized something from missing you." Sam said even quieter than Brooke's previous statement of missing her. _

"_What?" Brooke asked while playing with loose strands of the bedspread , unsure of what the other girl had on her mind. Sam didn't answer at first instead getting lost in an internal battle. After a few moments that the unease had to settle in Brooke's mind Sam finally looked up with a nod of decision._

"_Sorry if I'm wrong." Sam stated while shifting her gaze back and forth from Brooke's eyes to her mouth. Slowly she leaned in closer to Brooke. Finding no resistance she placed her lips on Brooke's own. It took Brooke a few seconds to catch up to what was happening then she was returning Sam's kiss with a message of love and want in return. After a bit Brooke brushed her tongue against Sam's top lip to get Brooke to let her in. once assess was granted the pair explored each others mouths completely until oxygen became a stopping factor. When the girls pulled back they were met with huge grins and smiling eyes "WOW!" Sam breathed out when she was finally able to form words. Brooke giggled at the other girl's response to their kiss even though her racing heart reminded her she was thinking the same thing._

"_Yeah and to think I was just going to ask you out." Brooke sighed relieved she wouldn't have to anymore._

"_Yes." Sam said pulling Brooke in for a much needed hug only to find a confused look on her face when she pulled back._

"_Yes what?" Sam raised her eyebrow in response. "Oh you mean you want to date me." Brooke realized _

"_Duh. Dork." Sam giggled giving Brooke a playful shove._

"_You're the dork." Brooke countered pushing Sam back. Sam quickly pounced onto Brooke pushing her onto her back and straddling her. Once settled Sam began tickling Brooke feverously while the girl under attack tried to throw her off. When Brooke finally gave up struggling and begged for mercy instead Sam's smile changed from teasing to predator sending tingles threw Brooke's body. Sam stopped the tickle attack and began a different kind of attack soaking in passion. Sam bent down and captured Brooke's lips in a very heated kiss. They became lost in the kiss and gentle exploring touches that they hadn't even noticed the door opening till Jane gasped in shock. Hearing her mother gasp Sam jumped off Brooke. Jane took in the sight of the two girls blushing deeply and breathing heavily and was outraged._

"_You lied! We asked if you two were sleeping together and you both said no and then I find you like this." Jane ranted._

"_Mom we didn't lie to you guys." Sam argued. Jane sighed before leaving the room. Brooke and Sam gave chase. _

"_Mom can we explain?" Sam begged. Nodding Jane grabbed Mike and sat on the couch._

"_Ok we did only go to the hotel to talk." Brooke began only to pause nervously unable to continue._

"_And lately we have been avoiding each other. But we discovered we missed each other and felt something for each other then one thing lead to another and we ended up making out. Which is when Mom walked in." Sam finished quickly. Mike got up and started passing before turning to Sam._

"_Sam what is it you feel for my daughter?" _

"_I love her and I think I am in love with her but I don't wish to harm her. I would never harm her intentionally." Sam answered nervously. Mike nodded while turning to Jane who also nodded._

"_And Brooke how do you feel about my daughter"_

"_I um… also think I am in love with her." Brooke answered just as nervously Jane and Mike again nodded at each other._

"_Ok we are ok with you two dating. But you don't stay in a bedroom together with out us at home and the door stays open if you're going to sleep in the same bed at night." Mike informed the girls._

"_What?" Both girls gaped at the same time._

"_I'm sorry girls we respect need for personal privacy but too much privacy leads to sex and sex changes things. Especially when it's too soon. Your living together as part of our family and we don't want to think of our daughters having sex let alone together. So you go slow. Enjoy getting to know each other and when you move out you can do whatever you like. Understand." Receiving nods from both girls they got up and left the room. The pair left in the room jumped up and embraced each other tightly._

"_So now all that's left to do is tell people." Sam grimaced at the idea. "Or at least our friends."_

"_I don't think I want to but I also don't want to hide my love for you ." Brooke spoke softly before kissing_

_Sam_

"_So when should we tell them then." Sam asked after breaking the kiss._

"_Um how bout we tell your friends, and Josh and Sugar Daddy and … what's wrong?" Brooke stopped seeing Sam's face drop._

"_I just realized you're with Josh." Sam moaned moving across the room. Brooke moved to her shaking her head._

"_No baby. We broke up a week ago. I never would have responded in kind to your move if we were still together I swear. I love you and only you." Sam smiled kissing Brooke again_

"_So are we telling Satan?" Sam asked turning her head slightly to the side._

"_No. Just Josh and Sugar Daddy and your friends." Brooke stated strongly. "And maybe if unavoidable Mary Cherry."_

"_How about we tell them at lunch together." Sam suggested. Receiving a nod from Brooke she started dragging her towards the stairs. "You ok with the door open rule 'cause I would love to spend the night with you?" Again Brooke nodded while moving in front of Sam and pulling her to her own room grinning. When Jane walked past Brooke's room she saw the two girls snuggled deep under the covers with peaceful looks on their faces._


	4. news

so **_SORRY_** I havent updated in so long with finishing course to get my barista's qualifications (that's right i am qualified to make coffee and pretty damn good coffee if i do say so myself but not the point unless you really mad and like great coffee :) ) and sorting and getting ready for uni and just generally living i kind of ran out of time. Sorry it's short but i have the next part on paper (also short) so it shouldn't be too long of a wait i hope but i have way too many fanfic ideas that i want to write and now im babbaling. ok here is the update sorry it's sort hope you like it (Huh that easy).

* * *

**School**- lunchtime.

Brooke and Sam held hands under the table surrounded by their friends. Lily sat next to Sam with Sugar Daddy next to Brooke. Carmen, Josh, Harrison and Mary Cherry across from them. Nobody was speaking shocked by the couple's news. It sank in slowly but ones it did reactions were strong.

"That is so hot." Josh exclaimed breaking the silence and raising his hand for a high five that he received from Sugar daddy.

"I support you but I have to go." Carmen quickly rose after glaring at the two grinning boys now trying to get a response from Harrison.

"Just wait till Nicole hears about your little news." Mary Cherry taunted before following Carmen out of the cafeteria.

"I can't accept this." Harrison snapped before rising and storming off. Lily stood up to follow him.

"Lily?" Sam pleaded with her to support them. She just shook her head and went after Harrison. Sam let her head fall to the table defeated.

"So can we watch you make out." Josh asked breaking the silence. Brooke glared at him while rubbing Sam's back gently trying to sooth her pain. Sugar grabbed Josh's arm and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

"Are you going to be ok?" Brooke asked softly. Sam didn't lift her head she just nodded lightly. "And are we ok?"

"Yes I just didn't expect them to react like that. She finally looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry baby. It's going to be ok we still have our date to look forward to. Right?" Brooke asked with worry in her voice scared she was going to say no.

"Yeah we do." Sam responded with a smile on her face. "But just now I need time alone." Sam spoke gently hoping to not hurt Brooke's feelings.

"Ok. I will stop by your room when it's time to go ok." Receiving a nod she stood quickly pecked on the cheek and left.

* * *

Brooke didn't get very far down the hallway before some one dragged her into the Novak. That someone turned out to be a very pissed off Nicole. Brooke glared at her before turning to leave.

"So Brooke what's new?" Nicole started in a casual soft tone. "I heard you're dating Spam." Nicole spat out her nasty nickname with a venomous tone.

"Not now Nicole." Brooke snapped before storming out.


End file.
